The Bow of Kithicor
by M. Karl
Summary: Gilwenn Galadhrim reports to his new assignment at the Kithicor Ranger station. Soon after he arrives an outlaw ranger steals the Bow of Kithicor. Gilwenn soon finds himself at odds with the rest of the rangers and alone in his pursuit of the thief. He so


The Bow of Kithicor

Prologue

The Rathe Mountain druid circle stands on a hilltop overlooking the Inn and the gypsy camp. Pairs of upright stones stand side-by-side with a horizontal stone across the top, giving the structure the appearance of a doorway. These doorways form a circle that surrounds a large rectangular upright center stone. Long ago, druids had discovered the magic that allowed them to teleport to most of the druid circles, but the spell for Rathe Mountain circle still eluded them. 

Several druids waited impatiently at the hilltop druid circle. They quietly conversed with each other as they gazed down towards the Inn and gypsy camp in the valley below them. Suddenly a large white wolf ran through valley and bound up the hill. The druids gathered in a group in front of the wolf as it sat down in the druid circle.

One of the druids, a young woman named Tholia, spoke up, "Well? Any news?"

The air around the wolf shimmered briefly as the beast transformed back into a young man. "All bad! Another one of our druids was attacked by the Kithicor rangers," replied the man in a somber voice.

"This time you have to do something, Albain " said Tholia to the young man.

Tibren spoke up, "I agree with Tholia. We have to show Morin and his rangers we won't be pushed around any more. If you don't take action, we will elect a leader who will"

Albain glared at Tibren. "Fighting will only escalate a bad situation. I have a plan to cast a charm on Morin Shadowbane, which will place him under our control" said Albain

Nola was the first to protest, "Impossible!"

"I don't see how we can get an enchanter close enough to cast a spell," said Tibren

"I have found one of their rangers who is discontent with Morin's leadership. He has converted to our side. He is serving at the station now. Before he leaves, he has agreed to steal Morin's bow."

"How will that help?" asked Tholia.

"I have arranged to have the bow staff enchanted," replied Albain "Then we will let them catch the thief, just as they would expect. The spell will be triggered after the bow is returned. They will never suspect a thing," explained Albain.

Chapter 1

Gilwenn Galadhrim stepped off the ship with a sigh of relief. He hated traveling by boat and was glad it was over. He was nearing the end of a long journey that would take him to his new assignment at the Kithicor Forest ranger station. It was a tedious assignment that usually entailed patrolling the forest, guard duty and escort duty, but would only last a few months.

The Freeport dock complex was built into the granite cliffs that formed this part of the Antonican coast. The dock area was separated from the rest of town by a stone wall, easily standing sixteen feet tall. The only way into town was through the customs house and past the numerous guard post of the Freeport Militia. 

The docks bustled with activity. Fishermen coming and going, dock laborers preparing goods for export, ships being unloaded and, of course, the ever-present Militia on patrol. Humans originally settled Freeport, but like most busy port cities, had become a melting pot of sailors, travelers and merchants from all over the world. 

Gilwenn stopped for a minute on the wharf. He was arranging his gear and thinking where he could stay the night, when felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned to see a young man staring at him. He was dressed in leather, which was tattered and stained with age. Gilwenn thought he was a beggar at first, until the human placed a scroll in his hand.

"Read the Writ of Nature. Join us in our quest for purity," said the man.

"Just great," thought Gilwenn. "One of those Unkempt fanatics." He had heard talk of them before leaving his last post in Kunark. They are druids and ranger who had discovered a book of ancient origin. They translated a few pages are using it as the basis for a new religion. Now they felt it was their duty to "convert" all the druids and rangers of Norrath.

Gilwenn opened the scroll, curious as to what it said. The parchment was covered in writing. It appeared to be the original script of an ancient document, with the translation in common below it. 

"Fine sayings and bits of wisdom but rather vague," commented Gilwenn.

"Read the truth in the writings, brother ranger,"

"This could mean many things," snapped Gilwenn. "You've only translated a few pages. It's not enough to fully understand the meaning." 

"The truth is clear to me. You must repent and change your ways."

"My ways are fine! I'm a faithful follower of Tuanre," replied Gilwenn, The irritation evident in this voice. "You unkempt should just mind your own business." 

"What an ignorant fool," thought Gilwenn. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He did not want to start an incident and attract the attention of the Militia. Maybe it would be best if he got away from the docks and maybe got out of town all together. 

"Unbeliever! Heretic!" shouted the druid as Gilwenn walked away. People like that drove him crazy. They are too entrenched in dogma to think for themselves. The Unkempt made wild conclusion about religious worship on a few verses translated from an old book. He could see why many of his fellow rangers where having problems with these people. 

Chapter 2

After spending the better part of the day crossing the Commonlands, he found himself on the trail heading west into Kithicor Forest. The trees of Kithicor had enormous girths, and stretched dozens of feet above the forest floor, before branching out to form a thick canopy. This blocked most of the light, allowing for little undergrowth and causing the forest to be dark and gloomy.

It would be dark soon, but the station was only a few more miles through the forest. Gilwenn decided he would save time and cut directly through the woods. The station was strangely quiet, Only Leaf Falldim and one other ranger were in the normally busy station compound. "Where is everyone," thought Gilwenn as he approached the station. He waved at Leaf as he passed and headed for Morin's cabin; anxious to find out what was going on. 

"Reporting for duty, sir," said Gilwenn as he handed Morin his orders and stood at attention.

"Good to see you again Gilwenn." said Morin.

"Thank you sir. What's going on here?"

"It's a dark day," said Morin with a frown. "We had to place one of our rangers on trial. We found it necessary to sentence him to exile. We are holding him under guard tonight and will escort him out of Kithicor tomorrow." 

"Who? What did he do?"

"Maldyn Greenburn. He is one of our best archers. He has disobeyed several of our hunting laws, killing some of the animals we are sworn to protect." Morin paused, shook his head and sighed. "He expressed his hatred for me in no uncertain terms. He swore to exact revenge on me and any other rangers who crossed him."

"I know of him. His archery skill is exceptional." 

"Yes, he was one of our best," Morin paused, and then changed the subject. "I'm glad you're here Gilwenn. We can use all the troops we can get. We have been having problems with the Unkempt druids in the Commonlands and Freeport." 

"I know. I ran into one of them in Freeport. Fanatical fools in my opinion," replied Gilwenn.

"I agree. But that's a minor issue. The dark elves have set up a camp in Kithicor. There has been several skirmished with them already. I fear this may escalate into a battle like the one that tainted these woods in the first place. This trial is the last thing we needed. Stow your gear and get some rest. You can start your duties in the morning."

Chapter 3

"FIRE!"

The shout woke Gilwenn up from a sound sleep. He rolled off his cot and quickly threw on his clothes. He thrust his short sword into his belt, and rushed outside. It was still dark and first light was still hours away. 

One of the supply huts was on fire, lighting the compound with an orange glow. Morin bolted out of his cabin, shouting orders that sent men scrambling after buckets. He soon had a bucket line from the well organized to douse the fire.

Gilwenn looked around for a way he could help when he saw Maldyn slip into the woods carrying a bow. A bow that looked strangely familiar. Maldyn was stealing the Bow of Kithicor! He must have started the fire as a diversion.

The Bow of Kithicor is a relic from a battle fought in these woods, many years ago. The Dark Elves sent an army to destroy the men of Highkeep Hold and their allies. The great armies clashed at the west end of the forest, near the canyon entrance to Highkeep Pass. The allies barely achieved victory, but at the cost of numerous lives on both sides. Since that fateful battle, the solders slain in combat have wandered the forest every night, attacking every living being they encountered. It was only the power of the Bow of Kithicor, which kept them away from the station.

"Hold it!" shouted Gilwenn.

Maldyn stopped and turned, dropping the bow to the ground and drawing his sword. 

Gilwenn glared at Maldyn and growled, "So this is how you're going to get revenge? Stealing the bow? It's not going to work. You can't run far enough to escape us."

"It already has worked, except for your interference, which won't amount to much," replied Maldyn.

"Just great," thought Gilwenn. "Combat with no armor and nothing but a short sword," thought Gilwenn. 

Gilwenn advanced, raising his sword to attack position. His senses took on that extra sharpness and intensity brought on by fear and combat. Maldyn stepped in with a side snaps followed by an overhead return. Gilwenn used his natural agility to dodge the slashing blade. He parried the overhead return, stepped in close and drove his fist into Maldyn's belly. He followed the punch with a kick that swept Maldyn's legs out from under him. Maldyn hit the ground hard, but quickly went into a roll and popped up a few feet away.

"The prisoner has escaped," came a shout from the station compound.

Maldyn paused for a brief second, an expression of panic spreading across his face. He suddenly launched himself at Gilwenn's legs, taking him by surprise and knocking him down. Maldyn wasted no time. He grabbed the bow, and headed west into the darkness of Kithicor.

Chapter 4

Gilwenn picked himself up off the ground as Leaf Falldim and several other rangers ran over.

"By Tunare! The traitorous scum got away," exclaimed Gilwenn.

"Aye, we found his guards unconscious. We still don't know how he managed that trick," said Leaf

"We're going after him aren't we?" asked Gilwenn.

"Without the bow to ward off the undead it would be too dangerous." replied Leaf. "We'll pick up his trail at first light. In the meantime, we'll have to defend the station until morning."

The other rangers had the fire out by the time they walked back into the station compound. The outside of the cabin was charred still standing. Leaf barked some orders, organizing the rangers in a defensive ring surrounding the station. Gilwenn donned the rest of his gear and took up his position on the east side of the station. He was angry and embarrassed for letting Maldyn escape. He should have been ready for such a move. The traitorous scum was going to pay, he would see to that personally. The next time they met, it would be different.

Gilwenn and the other rangers were soon engaged in a series of battles as numerous undead assaulted the station. Between battles, he planned his next move. He knew Leaf would send scouts to find Maldyn's trail at first light, but he wanted to check for himself. He did not completely trust the tracking ability of the human rangers that Leaf would send out. He had to make his scouting circle before they did. Gilwenn's infravision would allow him to see his way through the woods earlier then the human rangers. If all went well, he would be back before anyone knew he was gone.

About an hour before dawn, Gilwenn slipped off in to the trees. He made a quick circle of the station compound, starting where they had fought the night before. He had no problem finding Maldyn's trail heading west. It was almost too easy. Maldyn was a ranger and should not have left such an obvious trail. Suspicious of deception, Gilwenn made another circle of the compound, taking a closer look this time. He soon picked up a faint trail heading east, more like the sign a ranger would leave. Maldyn had used the classic false trail and double back trick.

At first light Gilwenn was back at the station, about to share his findings and suspicions with Leaf, when another scout joined them.

"We found a trail heading west sir," said the scout, saluting Leaf as he spoke.

"It's a false trail. I have found sign of his real trail to the east," injected Gilwenn

Leaf glared at Gilwenn, obviously irritated at the interruption. "Our scouts would not have missed that. From what I know of Maldyn, he will head to the Rathe Mountains. Why would he go east?"

"I don't know sir. I'm only reading the sign," replied Gilwenn

"Well, I make the decisions around here. We are going west. And besides, what were you doing out looking for tracks?" said Leaf

Gilwenn could not believe what he was hearing. How could they be so blind and stupid as to follow such an obvious false trail? Following the trail west would waste precious time. 

The rest of the scouts were returning and assembling around Leaf. "Listen up troops! We will be forming a posse to hunt Maldyn. A pair of Ivy etched gauntlets and a promotion will be given to the ranger that kills Maldyn. We will be leaving in fifteen minutes. Get your gear and meet back here."

"Gilwenn, I want you to stay here. We will need people to guard the station from the undead. I just hope we can hold out until we get the bow back," said Leaf.

Gilwenn barely stopped himself from a reply that would surely get him into trouble. Gilwenn shook with rage. "He wont let me go with them because I told him the scouts were wrong," thought Gilwenn. "I don't care about the stupid reward. I just want revenge!"

Gilwenn slipped around the corner of the building, quickly checking to be sure no one was watching, and then darted off into the forest. He headed for the spot he had discovered Maldyn's real trail earlier. 

Once in the forest, Gilwenn stopped and took a deep breath. He needed speed now. He formed the image of a calm pool of water in his mind. It was a trick he used to aid his concentration, meditation and focus. Like druids, rangers drew their magic power from the forces of nature and used many of the same spells.

"Filliu ratch agam," he chanted. 

He could feel the power flowing through his hands as he spoke the ancient words of power. As he finished the spell, he was surrounded in a blue aura of light. He could feel the strength, power and spirit of the wolf flowing through his legs. He took off through the trees, traveling three times his normal speed. 

Chapter 5

Gilwenn ran though the gully from Kithicor, emerging into the Commonlands. The Commonlands are a wide sub-tropical valley that ran west all the way to Freeport. The valley is a region of rolling hills, grasslands and trees. The Commonlands are a major travel route, with a multitude of Inns and shops, and is well guarded by the Freeport Militia. The south side of the valley is defined by an enormous mountain range that separated the Commonlands from the region known as the Desert of Ro.

Gilwenn paused for a second, carefully studying the ground. He walked west from the gulley a few dozen yards, then cut south, circling back to the where he started. He was trying to cross Maldyn's trail and see what direction he had traveled in. It wasn't long before he spotted a faint heel print then some matted grass a little beyond that. Maldyn was heading west towards the lake. 

Gilwenn headed west at a trot. He had to move fast and make up for lost time, but not so fast that he missed something. As he traveled, he noticed small signs of Maldyn's passing like bent blades of grass or very slight heel prints. "Big, clumsy human," he thought with a chuckle. He followed the faint trail west, past the lake and eventually passing the Commonlands druid circle.

"Well, thank Tunare, he didn't get a teleport. I still have a chance," thought Gilwenn.

The trail continued west, but slowly angled towards the south. Gilwenn evaluated the implications of this slight change of direction. "He could be heading to Freeport," he thought. "My gut tells me he's heading for the tunnel." He sighed. "Tracking him through the desert is going to be pain."

Gilwenn took off at a run, heading southeast. The land changed drastically as the grassland and trees turned into sand dunes that ran along the mountain range. He soon reached the tunnel and sprinted into the wide mouth of the entrance without a pause. Ancient miners expertly crafted the tunnel as a shortcut from the Commonlands to the northern desert of Ro. 

Gilwenn raced through, knowing he would not see any more tracks until he reached the far side, and only then if he was lucky. He emerged from the tunnel in the shadow of an enormous butte directly in front of him. He was in a small depression, looking up at the ridges of sand dunes all around him. He spotted faint divots in the sand, where someone had run up the sand dune, heading south. Luckily, this area was protected from the wind, leaving faint indications of a trail. He knew he would not be so lucky on the open dunes and rocks, where the wind would erase any tracks.

Gilwenn topped the ridge, stopping to gaze across the dune sea to the south. He could feel the hot breeze on his face as he watched the wind driven sand dancing across the dunes. 

"If I were Maldyn, I would follow the mountain range south and keep to the rocks," thought Gilwenn. "I just hope he continues south and I can pick up his on the far end of this desert."

The ranger sprinted south, skirting the dune sea, following the mountain range and traveling on the rock whenever possible. He was already feeling thirsty as the afternoon sun beat down on him, but tried to ignore it as long as possible. A few hours later he was passing the Oasis of Marr on the west side of the lake. He had to alter his path a few times to avoid traveling Orcs, but nothing that slowed him down too much. He soon reached the south end of the lake, sprinting past the Inn and south towards the mountian pass.

Gilwenn went through the pass at a run, emerging onto the southern desert of Ro. He paused briefly for a drink. It was late afternoon and he had little quality tracking time left. He looked across the dune sea and set course for a tall butte to the southeast. He took off at a run, staying close to the rocks, preferring to avoid travel across the open dunes. He slipped behind an encampment of Dervish bandits and finally reached the tall butte he had been aiming for. The landscape changed drastically just passed the butte. The sand ended, changing back to rolling hills and sub-tropical forest, similar to the Commonlands.

The sun was dropping behind the western horizon, painting the sky with vibrant colors. He had been traveling non-stop since leaving Kithicor. His eyelids felt like lead weights and his muscles ached. 

"I hope I can pick up his trail again, assuming he went this way," thought Gilwenn. He took a deep breath, trying to quell his growing anxiety. Maldyn had been able to hide his trail in the desert. Gilwenn had gambled everything that Maldyn had continued south, and that he could find his trail again. He remembered that there was a druid circle in these woods. It would be the perfect place to forage some food and take a short nap. He hated to loose more time by sleeping, but he knew if he kept tracking in this condition and the poor light, he would miss something important. As he drifted off to sleep, his thoughts turned to the Kithicor ranger station. Every night the bow was missing meant another night of fighting the undead, and more ranger casualties.

Chapter 6

The eastern sky was lit with the glow of pre-dawn as Gilwenn awoke. His infravision allowed him to see just fine, despite the darkness under the trees He moved west from the druid circle, hoping to cut across Maldyn trail heading south. He moved slowly and carefully, not wanting to miss any sign.

At the west end of the forest he noticed a faint heel print and some bent blades of grass. With a sigh of relief, he followed the trail towards Innothule Swamp. The swamp was a vast expanse of water, mud and low islands. Enormous trees grew both in and out of the water, with elaborate root systems that looked like thousands of fingers reaching into the earth. This was southern Antonica, home to the Trolls, Frogloks and Ogre civilizations, all enemies of the Elves. Gilwenn would be attacked on sight if discovered. 

He was following the trail west along the waters edge when the tracks disappeared into the water. "Curse! I was afraid he would do something like this," thought Gilwenn. He made a small circle around the place he had lost the trail, checking the surrounding islands. He noticed signs of a campsite on one of the islands. The campsite, made in classic rangers style, was barely noticeable to the untrained eye. He could read the tracks around the campsite pretty well, except for a strange set of prints at the waters edge. It was a faint track, half out of the water, and appeared to be a webbed foot. The silt of the swamp bottom was strangely disturbed as well. Maldyn had met someone or something here, most likely a Froglok, concluded Gilwenn.

He knew little of the Frogloks. They are an intelligent race of amphibians. Their main city is named Guk and is located at the southeast edge of the swamp. Most of them fancied themselves as Paladin warriors, champions of truth and justice, in the service of the deity Mithaniel Marr. But like all societies, they also had their share of bad apples. 

He wondered what connection Maldyn had with the Frogloks. Whatever it was, Gilwenn could not afford to waste time dwelling on it now. Maldyn's trail continued southwest, leaving the swamp and into a jungle region known as the Feerrott. This was the home to the Ogre civilization in the north and the Lizardmen civilization to the south. Gilwenn remained camouflaged as he followed the trail past the Ogre city of Oggok and west into the Rathe Mountains. 

"So Leaf was right," thought Gilwenn. "Well, almost right. He did not go west through Highpass and the plains of Karana to get here."

He was familiar with this country, having hunted here several years ago. He had been on a quest with Kameg, a Barbarian Shaman, and one of his oldest friends. It was dangerous region, home of the Unkempt Druids, in addition to Hill Giants, Cyclops and Lizardmen settlements. 

"Keiltynys agam," chanted Gilwenn. He seemed to fade away and blend into the landscape after casting the spell. Feeling safe from most of the wandering creatures, he snuck down the path, hot on Maldyn's trail.

"Maldyn must be getting confident now he was back in his old hunting grounds. He's getting sloppy at hiding his trail," thought Gilwenn. 

The tracks, ridiculously easy to follow now, headed northwest towards the Rathe Mountain Inn and the gypsy encampment. The last he had heard, the Unkempt druids had taken up residence at the nearby druid circle. "I'd bet my last platinum that's where Maldyn has gone. He's probably another convert," thought Gilwenn. 

Gilwenn followed Maldyn's trail as far as the Inn, which was close enough see the hill top druid ring. Using a spell to enhance his vision, he could see several druids moving about near the druid ring. "That confirms it! They recruited Maldyn. At least I know who's behind the theft," thought Gilwenn. 

He was just about to leave when a while wolf came running down the hill, straight towards the Inn and Gilwenn's hiding spot. Gilwenn's instinct told him to follow this beast. The wolf raced past the camouflaged ranger, heading back down the valley where Gilwenn had just come from. The wolf reached the gully that led to Hill Giant Valley and stopped. The wolf was sniffing the air and surrounding ground. Gilwenn had a bad feeling the wolf, if he really was a wolf, had picked up his scent. He would have to kill it quickly, before it could raise the alarm. Suddenly, the air around the wolf shimmed, as it changed into a young man. 

"A druid in wolf form, I should have known," though Gilwenn. "I better attack him quickly. If I give him time to cast spells, I will be rooted and burnt to a crisp." Druids had strong magic but were practically helpless in close combat. The young druids had his back to Gilwenn as he silently snuck in, only dropping his camouflage when he was right behind the druid. Gilwenn quickly delivered a savage sword blow to the young druids neck, killing him instantly. 

Gilwenn quickly dragged the body off into the brush and tried to cover up all signs of the battle. As he worked, he noticed the all to familiar tracks of Maldyn Greenburn heading into the valley. "Another meeting I bet," thought Gilwenn. "I'm going to get that traitorous scum this time." 

Chapter 7

Gilwenn moved slowly into the valley, hung a right and came to the mouth of a gully that ran between guard tower hill on the left and steep tree covered ridge to the right. Maldyn's trail went up onto Guard Tower Hill. Gilwenn climbed halfway up the ridge to the right, seeking the cover of trees and moved west. As he traveled, he studied the hill on the far side of the gulley, looking for movement. Most of the hilltop was clear of trees. There was a stone guard tower in the middle of the hilltop and a thick stand of trees on the west end. Gilwenn decided odds were good that if Maldyn were up there, he would be hiding in the stand of trees.

"Fradharc agam," he chanted in a low voice. The strength of his vision increased tenfold as the spell took effect. He could see details in the stand of trees across the gully as if he was right next to it. Several minutes had passed before he spotted a flicker of movement behind a large pine. It was Maldyn all right. 

This was his chance. Gilwenn prepared for battle as he cast the spells that would give him a defensive and offensive edge during combat. Upon completing his shield spells, he cast the camouflage spell, faded away and blended into the landscape.

Gilwenn moved along the hillside, working his way down the hill and into the gully that separated the two hills. He could no longer see Maldyn, and kept moving west. He emerged from the gully, entering a small grass covered valley that wrapped around the west end of Guard Tower hill. Gilwenn moved around the base of the hill, always looking up towards the ridge and trying to locate Maldyn. He hoped he was still up there. Gilwenn knocked an arrow, not wanting to miss an opportunity for a shot. 

Gilwenn waited patiently, hoping Maldyn would make a mistake. He scanned the ridge slowly, not wanting to miss anything. Suddenly, he spotted movement, as a figure moved from behind a tree. Gilwenn drew his bow, took aim and fired. It was a tough shot, aiming for a target up hill. The arrow found its mark, striking Maldyn in the thigh.

Maldyn screamed in pain and rage, quickly spotting Gilwenn at the bottom of the hill. He instantly returned fire. The arrow winged Gilwenn, slicing through his armor and cutting a furrow across the top of his shoulder as it flashed by. 

"By Tunare! A bow fight with this guy was stupid," thought Gilwenn as he drew his swords.

"Athar niart," chanted Gilwenn. He felt his weapons tingle as the power of the sky flowed through him, enchanting his weapons. The spell caused his weapons to randomly stun his opponent with a blast of wind during combat.

Maldyn reached down and snapped off the arrow shaft protruding from his leg, before drawing his own sword with one hand and a parrying blade with the other. He stood ready to meet Gilwenn's attack.

"Things are going to be different this time, human," growled Gilwenn as he approached Maldyn. 

The two rangers squared off, their blades flashing in a blur of motion as they slashed, dodged, parried and riposte. Gilwenn whipped his long sword around with a side return, making solid contact with Maldyn's sword arm. A blast of wind exploded from Gilwenn's blade as it made contact with the chain mail, knocking Maldyn back several feet.

Both combatants paused, sizing each other up. Gilwenn had cut on his leg where Maldyn had landed a blow with enough force to cut through the links in the chain mail. Maldyn had slash across the ribs where Gilwenn had landed a blow with his short sword. 

Maldyn was a formidable opponent. Gilwenn senses were tuned to a fine edge, resulting from the danger and fear of combat. He could feel the burning pain from his fresh leg wound, and his shoulder wound from the arrow. He could see that Maldyn was also loosing a lot of blood from the arrow wound on his leg and the cut on his ribs. He was also favoring his sword arm, where Gilwenn's blade had struck. Although the strike did not cut through the chain, Gilwenn suspect it hurt like hell. 

Gilwenn stepped in with another vicious combination of strikes, some aimed at the wounded leg and bruised sword arm. Maldyn was slowly forced to retreat, barely holding his own. Gilwenn kept up the pressure up; parrying the ranger's attacks and trying get through Maldyn's defenses with a solid thrust. Maldyn was weakening and his reactions were getting slower. Gilwenn delivered an overhead snap, which Maldyn managed to parry with the flat edge of his blade. A violent gust of wind exploded from Gilwenn's sword, knocking Maldyn down and momentarily stunning him. Gilwenn stepped forward, taking advantage of the situation to deliver a solid thrust to Maldyn's exposed underarm. The added blood loss from this last wound was too much for Maldyn and he was unable to stand back up. 

"Curse, it's too soon," said Maldyn under his breath as he lie on the ground.

Gilwenn thought that was a strange thing to say. He was pretty sure it was not intended for his ears. There was no time to dwell on that now. Gilwenn looked all around, searching for the bow. There was no sign of it anywhere. A longbow was not something you hid in your pack. Anger burned in his heart, as he turned to Maldyn, still alive but loosing a lot of blood.

"Where is it?" demanded Gilwenn He moved over to the ranger and practically ripped the belt pouch off of the wounded ranger's waist. He searched the belt pouch thoroughly. He found the distinctive light mithril bowstring of the bow and a sealed letter. He broke the wax seal and examined the document. Not much was written on the parchment. It appeared to be a bill for "services rendered" and was signed Slaythe.

Gilwenn studied Maldyn for a minute before speaking. "The swamp. You met Slaythe in the swamp didn't you? Obviously a Froglok." Now the tracks made sense. The disturbed silt of the swamp bottom and the webbed footprint at the waters edge.

"You've ruined everything. I should have killed you back at the ranger station," said Maldyn in a weak voice.

Gilwenn ignored the dying ranger. Despair washed over him like a dark cloud. What was he going to do now? Like a hotheaded fool, he had taken off in pursuit of Maldyn. He knew it was wrong to leave the way he did, but he had been right about Maldyn leaving a false trail. He thought it would be all right if he caught the thief and returned the bow. Now, he had found and killed the thief, and still did not have the bow.

He took a deep breath and concentrated on the problem. He had to find this Slaythe and get the bow staff back. He had solved part of the puzzle by finding Maldyn, but doing so had raised more questions. Why had Maldyn unstrung the bow and given the staff to Slaythe. What were the services rendered mentioned on the bill. What did Maldyn mean when he said, "Its too soon," and "You've ruined everything," What were the Unkempt Druids really up to? 

Maldyn was dead. Gilwenn paused to bandage his wounds and cast some healing spells. Rangers had minimal healing power compared to druids and clerics, but it was sufficient for battlefield first aid. Gilwenn hid the body and cleaned up the evidence of the battle. He knew he had to move out quickly. There was a real danger of being attacked by a Hill Giant or Cyclops not to mention the Unkempt Druids. He knew he had to get out of these mountains as fast as possible. Then he had to figure out how to find this Slaythe character in Guk. 

He did not know much about the Froglok city of Guk. He had heard it's enormous and went very deep underground. He hated going underground with a passion. Several of his spells would be totally useless, including his camouflage spell, which left him feeling extremely vulnerable.

Chapter 8

Gilwenn planned his next move as he traveled back to the swamp. How was he going to get into Guk and find Slaythe? Once he found him, how was he going to get the other half of the bow? One Ranger alone could never hope to fight his way past hundreds of Frogloks. He hated to admit it, but he needed help. Hunting a renegade ranger by himself was one thing, but this was entirely different. He remembered some basic principles of ranger training. Blend in to the landscape; scout the enemy position; learn the terrain and the enemy's weakness first. A ranger could not move freely through Guk, but there were others who could. He had the start of a crazy idea forming. Even a crazy plan was better then nothing. With a renewed sense of determination he headed north into the Desert of Ro and the Derv encampment.

A few days later Gilwenn strolled into the Froglok jail, deep in Lower Guk. He nonchalantly leaned against the doorway, pulling a few platinum pieces from the pocket of his tunic.

"Frroooaaakkk! What do you want, Derv?" asked the nearest guard, addressing Gilwenn.

Gilwenn shrugged and replied, "Nothing much, just a little information."

"You wont find it here. Move along!"

Gilwenn dropped a few coins into the guard's pocket and spoke quietly " I'm trying to find Slaythe. Do you know where he is?"

"What do you want with him?" the guard demanded.

Gilwenn sighed and slipped a few more coins to the guard. "A business deal."

"Selling stolen goods, no doubt," said the guard as the coins disappeared into his pocket. "Go back down the hall and take a right. His chamber and storeroom is all the way at the end of the hall. If he is not there, leave word with his Minotaur bodyguards."

Gilwenn gave the guard a quick bow, "many thanks."

Gilwenn turned and headed back down the hall. Gilwenn had been wandering through Guk for a few days now. He was posing as a Dervish Cutthroat. The Dervs were local bandits and would not seem out of place here. They were not held in high esteem by many of the Frogloks, but they were tolerated. Healthy bribes seemed to help as well. 

He followed the guard's directions and soon was walking down the passage to Slayth's chambers. He rounded the last corner and looked down the passageway to a large chamber. He saw a Froglok, outfitted in chain mail, croaking orders at two large Minotaur stacking wooden crates against the wall. Satisfied he had found the right place, Gilwenn moved carefully back down the hall before they noticed him. 

Now that he knew where to find Slaythe, he would return, hopefully with some help. First, he had to leave message for Kameg, including a map to Slaythe's chamber. He could think of no one else to turn to. He only hoped Kameg would get it in time. He would then return to keep tabs on Slaythe until Kameg arrived.

Chapter 9

Several days later, Gilwenn was traveling through Guk, still disguised as a Dervish Cutthroat. He had traveled through upper Guk without incident. He had just crossed the last plank bridge, and approached the last two guards before the decent into Lower Guk.

"Frroooaakkkk! Hold it, Derv!" one of them said. It was sometimes difficult to understand them. Most of them spoke common, but with a strong accent mixed with an occasional croak. 

Gilwenn turned to face them. "What can I do for you, master Froglok?" A healthy bribe had got him past the guard posts on his previous trips. He assumed he would be squeezed for a bit more this time as well.

"We checked on you. No one in South Ro seems to know anything about you."

The game was up! He would try to bluff as long as he could. But, if there was going to be a fight, he was going to attack first. "I'm from a Commonlands clan, not everyone down this way knows me." Gilwenn quickly looked around, locating the guards he would have to fight. In addition to the two guards here, there was one more on the island across the plank bridge he had just crossed. Surprise and speed would be essential if he was going to get out of this alive.

"Save your lies, you had better come with us."

Gilwenn took a few steps back and moved his hand to his concealed weapons. His body tensed as he prepared to attack.

"Eangladh Froglock," he chanted. 

The guard on the right looked surprised as roots shot up from the ground and entangled his legs and feet. That took care of one of the guards, leaving only the guard speaking to him and the one across the pool. Gilwenn drew his weapons and launched a lightning quick attack upon the guard facing him. The guard held off Gilwenn's first few strikes but lacked the speed to stop him for long. Gilwenn parried the guard's sword thrust with his long sword, then landed a blow to the neck with his short sword, causing it to proc the force of Ykesha. The Strike to the neck combined with the force of the magic killed the guard instantly. Gilwenn suddenly felt a sharp pain in his lower back. 

The Froglok knight from across the pool had hopped across the plank bridge and attacked from behind, thrusting his sword into Gilwenn's lower back. Only his armor prevented the sword from penetrating too deep and killing him. 

He spun to face the new attacker. He could feel the blood from the wound soaking the cloth under his armor. He put that out of his mind and focused on the combat. The Froglok launched another attack, which Gilwenn held off with ease, despite his wound. 

The Froglok that Gilwenn had rooted had been hacking and tearing at the roots that entangled his legs, and finally broke loose. Gilwenn knew this was trouble. He was wounded with two Froglok knights to face. He suppressed the fear and focused on his attackers.

Much to Gilwenn's surprise, seemingly from nowhere, a human sprinted across the plank bridge and delivered a flying kick that sent the second Froglok flying into the wall. The human wasted no time in launching a follow up attack, plummeting the Froglok with blows. 

However, Gilwenn still had his own opponent to deal with. He blocked another attack by the Froglok and countered with a combination of side snaps and returns that put his opponent on the defensive. He suddenly felt the pain from his would disappear and was surrounded in a blue aura of light. He briefly looked across the pool where he could see a human woman in golden armor casting healing spells. He renewed his attack with a new vigor, thanking Tunare for bringing him help, and dispatched his attacker. He looked up to see the human male standing over the other Froglok, who was slumped against the wall like a broken doll. 

The man was tall and muscular, with thick brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He had no armor, only wearing light silk. His only weapon was staff, made from a strange looking wood that looked too light to do much damage. He must be a Monk, concluded Gilwenn. He was most likely one of the followers of Quellious from Freeport. The woman with the golden armor walked across the plank to join them.

"Many thanks. I owe you my life," said Gilwenn as he bowed before them both. "Gilwenn Galadhrim at your service."

"My pleasure, I love a good fight," said the Monk with a grin. "I'm Michaeline and this vision of loveliness here is Viceria, a cleric from the city of Qeynos."

Gilwenn removed the rest his Dervish clothing, to reveal his Ivy Etched armor underneath. Michaeline raised an eyebrow and exchanged glances with Viceria.

"So what brings a Wood Elf Ranger down here?" ask Michaeline.

"I'm tracking a thief. I found his chambers and am waiting for a friend to join me before attacking," said Gilwenn "And you?"

"We are trying to find a Monk by the name of Raster. He has an idol I was sent to retrieve. I'm not sure he will give it up willingly." Michaeline paused for a second. "But lets hear more about your thief."

Gilwenn proceeded to tell Michaeline and Viceria about the chain of events that brought him to Guk. He felt relieved to be able to talk to someone about what had happened.

"I'm still wondering why they unstrung the bow and brought the bow staff down here. Some things that Maldyn said before he died bother me too," said Gilwenn.

"Perhaps you must look beyond the obvious. Could it be more then just a theft?" asked Michaeline.

"Finding Slaythe should reveal more," added Viceria.

Gilwenn nodded. "Slaythe has the answers." 

Michaeline indicated the dead Frogloks. "Looks like this is the reception we can expect the rest of the way. Three can fight better then two or one. We can help you kill your Froglok on the way down."

Gilwenn felt a new sense of purpose as he led them down the passageway. He placed his feet carefully as he descended the steep passage. They took several corners and stopped short of reaching the bottom. 

The bottom of the passage turned into a tall narrow chamber. A stone bridge spanned the room about ten feet off the floor of the chamber, where another hallway crossed. The bridge spanning the hall gave the Frogloks an excellent defensive position during an attack. The passage continued on to the next defense, where a wooden bridge crossed a deep chasm.

Michaeline snuck down the hall to count and locate the guards. They had to be taken out, quickly and quietly. They depended on surprise and stealth to get to Slaythe. They were deep in the Froglok city and beyond any outside help.

A few well-aimed arrows followed by a rush attack took care of the bridge guards. They pushed the bodies into the chasm and moved on. They made their way down the passageways, following the route Gilwenn had scouted earlier. They were soon in the winding hallway that led to Slaythe's chambers. 

A lot had changed since the last time Gilwenn there. The piles of crates and good were gone. One Minotaur watched as two more picked up the last crates in the room. Michaeline leaned close to Gilwenn, speaking with a whisper, "Root one and we can rush the other two. They have their hands full, we will have the advantage of surprise."

Gilwenn nodded, and focused on the unsuspecting Minotaur. He took a few quick steps down the hall and stopped.

"Eangladh Minotaur," he chanted. He could feel the power flowing through his hands as he spoke. 

Roots shot up from the floor around the Minotaur's feet and entangled his legs. He bellowed in rage, causing the other two to look at him rather then the Monk and Ranger sprinting down the hall. They each picked a Minotaur to attack, striking the first blow. The Minotaur quickly dropped the boxes, attempting to strike back. The Minotaur counter attacked with powerful punches and blows. Gilwenn was able to dodge most of them, while landing some solid sword strikes, causing his opponent much blood loss.

Michaeline moved like a cat, dodging, ducking, weaving, and then darting in to land precise strikes. He plummeted the beast with blow, keeping him off balance. He focused his attack on vulnerable areas of the Minotaur's body, trying to kill him with maximum speed and efficiency.

The third Minotaur and been straining to break the roots that entangled his legs. He was wild with rage, bellowing and ripping the roots from his legs. He kicked free of the last root and bolted straight at Gilwenn. 

Gilwenn was still focused on his first opponent when the raging Minotaur struck him like a giant hammer, slamming him up against the wall. Gilwenn was gasping for breath as he struggled to stand back up. He jabbed the point of his long sword at the Minotaur's face, hoping to hold him off a few seconds. Gilwenn could feel the tingle as Viceria cast the healing spells, causing his wounds to magically disappear. 

Michaeline dispatched his opponent and darted over to help Gilwenn. The first Minotaur Gilwenn had fought was severally wounded and weak but still moving to attack. Michaeline moved right in and delivered a kick that dropped the wounded Minotaur like a rock.

Michaeline and Gilwenn were surrounded in a blue aura as Viceria healed their wounds. Gilwenn and Michaeline both launched vicious attacks on the remaining Minotaur. He was backed into the wall with no place to move as Michaeline plummeted him with blows and kicks, drawing the beast's anger and attack, then leaping out of the way. Gilwenn was able to step in, taunting and slashing at the enraged beast. The alternating attacks kept the beast off balance while they finished him off.

Sweat stung Gilwenn's eyes as he sat down to rest. That was a hard fight, even with the help of Michaeline and Viceria.

"Now all we have to do is catch Slaythe when he returns," said Gilwenn.

Michaeline nodded. "We better clean up a bit. We don't want to spook him before he gets in."

Gilwenn slowly stood up and grabbed one of the Minotaur corpses. He dragged and pushed it up against the wall, out of sight of anyone coming in through the main passage. "I hope Kameg gets my message," said half under his breath.

"Kameg Sulehelka?" asked Viceria.

"You know him?" asked Gilwenn, a little surprised.

"Yes, he helped us out of a little situation in Vellious some time ago," added Michaeline.

"I left messages and a map at the Inn up in the Oasis, and send a few more notes to the Freeport Inn. I knew of no one else I could turn to. I'm out on a limb on this one," said Gilwenn.

Chapter 10

They settled down to wait, getting some food and water from their packs. They spoke very little and then only in whispers. Hours passed this way. Gilwenn's muscles felt stiff from sitting so long. He had to work in order to stay alert and ready.

"I have to stand up and move," whispered Gilwenn as he stood up. Gilwenn blinked a few times as the air in front of him shimmered to reveal Kameg standing before him. 

Gilwenn gave a sigh of relief. "You got my messages then."

Kameg nodded. "I bear warning as well. I've encountered several rangers from Kithicor station. They told me of the theft. They also found the thief's corpse in the Rathe Mts. They did not find the bow he stole"

"And?" as asked Gilwenn.

"They found your tracks. They said you took off without permission. They also think you have the bow and are hunting you"

"Oh great!" said Gilwenn. "As if I'm not in enough trouble already."

"It gets worse. The rangers also had a major skirmish with a band of Unkempt druids and rangers. Apparently, someone killed their leader, and naturally, the Unkempt blamed the Kithicor rangers. You wouldn't know anything about that, would you Gilwenn?"

"Umm, well maybe. I did kill a druid who I suspected was meeting Maldyn. He was far from innocent, and would have killed me given the chance. The Unkempt are the ones behind this theft," replied Gilwenn.

"I would say the Unkempt and rangers are now at war," said Kameg.

Gilwenn just sighed, wondering how he managed to get into so much trouble. Meanwhile, Kameg exchanged quiet greetings with Michaeline and Viceria.

"I'm going to sneak down the hall a bit and wait. We don't want Slaythe to surprise us," whispered Michaeline.

The others moved back towards the wall and out of sight from the main passage. Kameg spoke the words of summoning in a low voice. The air in front of him took on a strange glow and formed into a wolf from the spirit world.

Several minutes had passed when Michaeline darted back into the room. He held up one finger then pointed down the hall, then moved near the wall by the doorway. 

They could hear the footpads of large webbed feet before the Froglok came into view. Gilwenn gripped his sword a little tighter as the sound got closer. 

The Froglok just cleared the doorway when he stopped suddenly, obviously surprised to see Humans, a Wood Elf and a Barbarian in his chambers. Gilwenn's eyes were drawn to the bow staff the Froglok had in one hand. The Froglok let the bow staff drop to the floor with a clatter and grabbed for his sword. Michaeline dropped down and swept the Froglok's legs out from under him.

"Soie Ribbie," chanted Gilwenn. The Froglok was standing back up as green glowing bands of energy formed in the air, then wrapped around the Froglok's legs, snaring him and preventing escape. The Froglok drew his sword as Gilwenn stepped in to attack. The two combatants exchanged a series of slashes and parries as Kameg's spirit wolf joined in the fray. Michaeline moved in behind the Froglok and delivered a sharp blow to his neck. They could hear a snapping sound as the Froglok's body instantly went limp and collapsed in a heap. 

"Very neatly done," commented Gilwenn.

Michaeline looked up at Gilwenn. "I bet this is our Frog."

"He looks like the one I saw earlier," said Gilwenn, "We should search him."

Gilwenn stepped over the Froglok's body and picked up the bow staff from the floor. "At least we have this back." Gilwenn bent down and unbuckled the Frogloks belt pouch. He stood up, opened the pouch and carefully extracted the content. 

"A few platinum, a knife, and a scroll," said Gilwenn as he unrolled the scroll. He read the letter to himself before speaking. "It's a letter to someone named Albain in the Rathe Mts. One of the Unkempt, no doubt. Maybe even the druid I killed" He paused for a second, reading a few more lines of the scroll. "It says, 'the old one will be finished with the enchantment within the next day or two. The bow staff will be returned to Maldyn in plenty of time for the bow to be recaptured."

"To be recaptured?" echoed Kameg.

"And who is the old one?" asked Viceria

"Why would they let it be recaptured?" asked Gilwenn.

"But not before this enchantment is finished," commented Michaeline. "Sounds like a case of misdirection to me."

"It does now that you mention it," said Gilwenn. "You're pretty perceptive, Monk. The rangers were supposed to catch the thief, returning the bow to Morin, and everything will be ok. Or will it?"

"Could the enchantment be a trap of some kind? A spell with a delayed reaction?" asked Kameg.

"It's something like that I'm sure," said Gilwenn. "Kameg, can you take this scroll and teleport back to the surface? The other rangers need to see this. I will follow with the bow. Maybe this will get me out of trouble. I don't want them to shoot first and ask questions later."

Kameg nodded. "Wise precaution. I better camouflage you all before I leave.

"Good idea," said Michaeline.

Kameg cast a camouflage spell on each of them in turn. "I will meet you at the Kithicor Station. Good luck." He started chanting in a low voice. He started to fade slightly then disappeared in a flash of light. 

"Now we just have to get out of here alive," said Michaeline. 

They had just started moving down the hall when they heard the footfalls of webbed feet moving away from them at a rapid pace. Michaeline sprinted down the hall and around the corner, hoping to catch the retreating Froglok. Gilwenn and Viceria soon caught up with the Monk, who was gazing down the hallway.

"What was it? Did you see anything," whispered Gilwenn.

"Nothing, the hall was empty," replied the Monk. "We better get going."

Chapter 11

They took off at a good pace, trying to cover as much ground as possible before the camouflage spell wore off. They raced through the halls, across the chasm and up the steep hallway into Upper Guk. They raced past the guard post where Gilwenn was attacked on the way down and headed for the surface. 

They finally reached the passageway leading to the Froglok temple. It was a wide hallway with a series of short staircases and landings where the passageway changed direction. They had just topped the last staircase when two Froglok knights ran around the corner and blocked the hallway. They drew their weapons and looked directly at the camouflaged travelers. Michaeline and Gilwenn paused, realizing these Frogloks could see through their camouflage. They knew it was no coincidence and had to be a trap. It also meant there was a spell caster close by that gave them the power to see through invisibility. 

Gilwenn and Michaeline exchanged knowing glances and immediately attacked the Frogloks. The knight's lack of combat skill and experience was evident as they were quickly overpowered and killed. The travelers, now without their protective camouflage, continued on their way. A few steps around the corner and they were in the last hallway before the temple. There in the corner stood a Froglok, calmly studying them as they approached. The Froglok was smaller then the others they had encountered. He was hunched over with age and had dark wrinkled skin. He was wearing chain mail like the other knights but had no weapon. 

Gilwenn glanced over at Michaeline. "This old geezer should be easy. Lets get rid of him and get out of here. I've about had had it with this place."

They both rushed the old Froglok and launched a rapid series of attacks. The old Froglok started chanting in native language, while trying to avoid getting hit. It just sounded like a series of croaks to the attackers.

"He's trying to cast a spell," shouted Michaeline as he landed a series of rapid blows on the old frog's body. The old frogs chants were interrupted, causing him to repeat the spell over again. The old Froglok was hurt by Michaeline's savage attack and had several cuts in his chain mail where Gilwenn's sword blows had landed. The old frog was bleeding in several places and able to dodge fewer blows, although he continued to chant the words for the spell. 

"We have him!" shouted Gilwenn as stepped in with a slash to the old Froglok's legs. The old Froglok suddenly leaped straight up, causing Gilwenn's sword to pass harmlessly under his legs. The old Froglok landed, finishing his spell as he waved his hand at his attackers. Gilwenn suddenly felt his whole body tingle and was unable to move.

"Curse! I'm mesmerized. Can't move a muscle," said Gilwenn. He was angry and afraid at the same time at being rendered helpless by a little old Froglok. He could feel a knot forming in his stomach as he fully realized the danger.

"Me too. This is not good," replied Michaeline.

The old Froglok limped between the two paralyzed attackers. When he had reached a spot behind Michaeline and Gilwenn, he stopped, turned and started to chant again. 

Gilwenn realized the old frog was casting another spell, and feared the worst. He braced himself for the pain, helpless to do anything else. Gilwenn heard Viceria's voice coming from the hall behind them. With a brief flash of red light and a clap of thunder, the old Froglok collapsed to the floor like a rag doll.

Gilwenn could feel tingling sensation lessen as he discovered he could move again. He turned quickly to see what had happened. He saw Viceria standing over the old Froglok's lifeless body.

"You saved us again Vic," said Michaeline.

"I thought it was all over," said Gilwenn. "What was that spell anyway? I didn't know Clerics had such power."

"Neither did he," said Michaeline with a grin as he indicating the dead Froglok.

"He was so intent on you guys, I don't even think he noticed me. When I realized you where mesmerized, I got angry and just blasted him," said Viceria with a faint smile.

"I'm in your service and eternally grateful," said Gilwenn as he bowed before Viceria.

"I bet this is the old one mentioned in the letter," said Michaeline.

"I think you are right, Mich," said Viceria. "And from they way he mesmerized you guys, he was obviously an enchanter. It all makes sense now."

Gilwenn nodded in agreement. "That explains the footfalls as were leaving Slayth's chambers. He must have been on his way to place the enchantment on the bow staff when he heard us talking."

Conclusion

Gilwenn stood at attention in Morin's cabin back at the Kithicor ranger station. He knew he was in trouble, despite his success in catching Maldyn and getting the bow back.

"I'm not sure whether to reward you or punish you. We promised Ivy Gauntlets and a promotion to who ever captured Maldyn and returned the bow. But, you did take off on your own, against orders and without out knowledge," said Morin.

"But, I did get your bow back" injected Gilwenn.

"Do you think that erases your mistakes? Does a right undo a wrong?"

"No sir, I suppose not," replied Gilwenn in a low voice.

"I will make good on my promise of the gauntlets. In light of the way you took off, I can't justify a promotion now. You will have to earn a little trust back first."

"Yes sir," said Gilwenn in a low and even voice. "I see your position."

Morin nodded. "Off the record, you have my personal gratitude for getting my bow back and saving me from their trap. You showed great courage and resolve."


End file.
